


The Gus Chronicles(After years)

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Taylor have to deal with the first holiday after, well we all know.(g)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanksgiving 2040

 

Kinney-Taylor house.

 

Taylor Peterson-Marcus has just opened the door to his Grandfather’s bedroom.

 

“Granddaddy where are you? I’m almost ready to leave. Oh shit, Granddaddy why aren’t you ready?

Granddaddy it’s time for you to get up.”

“Hmph. What’s wrong Taylor?”

“You slept through your alarm. You’ve just enough time to shower and get dressed so that we can get to Aunt Molly’s in time 

for Thanksgiving Dinner. How did you sleep through that alarm? Michael's already left for Emmett’s.”

“Taylor I’m not going to Thanksgiving Dinner or meeting up with everyone at Emmett’s for a supper tonight. I‘m old Taylor my 

hearing isn‘t what it used to be and I‘ve always been able to sleep through an alarm when I want to.”

“Yes you’re going Granddaddy. You’ll get up and get ready if I have to dump you onto the floor myself.”

“Taylor you’re too much like your Dad for my good. We don‘t even want to think about how much like Justin you are. That 

being said I‘m still not going to Molly’s for dinner.”

“Well Granddaddy you know as well as I do that Dad and Papa would want you to go to this Thanksgiving Dinner.”

“Taylor you don’t play fair.”

“I learned from Papa how to deal with you. Now get up and take a shower while I go finish the appetizers I’m making for our 

part of the meal.”

“Taylor why do I have to go?”

“If for no other reason, to take me since I‘m not old enough to drive myself across town. Granddaddy this is the first major 

holiday since, you know, so we have to go and be with our family. Grandma Jenn and Aunt Molly are expecting us and we’re 

going to be there. I wasn’t kidding I’ll dump you onto the floor if I have to. The fact that you sleep naked won’t keep me 

from doing it either. I’ve seen you naked enough times that it doesn’t embarrass me any more. Papa told me a long time ago 

that your bark is much worse than your bite. Though I never understood why he got such a happy look on his face when he said 

that.”

“Go finish your appetizers; I’ll get up. Taylor I’ll go but I won’t promise to be good company. When have you seen me 

naked?”

“That’s fine Granddaddy but you won’t be able to help yourself, Papa taught you how to behave in public. According to Papa 

he had to teach you a lot of things over the years. Jeez Granddaddy I‘ve been living in this house with you for over four 

years I don‘t know how many times I‘ve seen you naked. Papa once told me that you were getting forgetful in your old age and 

simply forgot to put your pants on. I told him that I knew when he was pulling my chain and he just lit up the room with one 

of his smiles.”

“You and Justin talked about me? I taught Justin a thing or two over the years as well. The world's a dimmer place since, 

well you know.”

“Yes Granddaddy, Papa and I talked about everything. He told me a lot of stories about you and him; and about Dad when he was 

a boy. I’m glad he did considering, well you know. He told me that he was very happy about what you had taught him about 

life. He said that he was very happy that he stopped under that lamppost instead of going home. He also said that he liked 

it when you forgot to put on your pants.”

“Well Sunshine always was the talker of the family. I was very happy he stopped under that lamppost too. Taylor I know 

when my chain is being pulled; I never in my life forgot to put my pants on, shoes maybe but pants never. What was your 

favorite Gus story?”

“I suppose it had to be how he got you and Papa back together as a couple. Did you really think he expected you to play in a 

sandbox?”

“As silly as it sounds yes I did, Sonnyboy played the two of us perfectly that night. Of course he kept playing us and 

everyone else in the family pretty much up till, well you know.”

“I miss them so much Granddaddy. Will the pain ever go away? It still hurts when I think about Mommy.”

“I miss them too Taylor and yes the pain will go away with time but our memories of them will stay with us forever. We'll 

have to take the time to talk about the stories Justin told you so that you don’t forget them. Of course I’m sure Sunshine 

left some good stories out when he told you the Brian and Justin story so I’ll have to fill those blanks in.”

“Sounds good to me Granddaddy, what kind of stories?”

“Ones where Sunshine wasn’t the hero.”

“Well we don’t have time now but we’ll make the time Granddaddy, in the future, I never want to forget Dad or Papa. Now get 

your skinny naked butt out of that bed and into the shower.”

“I. AM. NOT. SKINNY.”

“Papa told me that the reason you insist on being skinny is so that your attributes are emphasized even more than they would 

be if you had more flesh on your bones, what did he mean?”

“Taylor go finish your appetizers while I get into the shower.”

“Papa told me that would be your reaction to that statement.”

“I think Sunshine did entirely too much talking. Now get out of here unless you want to see grandfatherly attributes.”

“I’m going I’m going, don’t take too long though Granddaddy we have to be at Aunt Molly’s in an hour.”

“Don’t worry Taylor I don’t take long showers anymore since, well you know.”

***

“We’re here Taylor, just exactly who's going to be here today?”

“Who do you expect Granddaddy?”

“I don’t know, why do you think I asked you?”

“Granddaddy you have to try to be nice today. To answer your question, Grandma Jenn, Aunt Molly, Uncle Stan, Tommy, Joyce, 

and the baby.”

“The whole Taylor gang, what about Anna?”

“Anna and Marlene are spending the holiday with Marlene’s parents in Harrisburg.”

“Well I suppose we should gird our loins, get your appetizers and go face the lions.”

“Granddaddy it won’t be that bad, they’re family after all.”

“I know Gus’ Sonnyboy I was trying to be funny.”

“Papa always said you shouldn’t try to be funny.”

“Like I said earlier, Justin talked too much. Well I suppose we can’t sit out here much longer without our hosts coming out 

to see what is taking us so long.”

***

Meanwhile inside the Weatherly home the Taylor clan are in the living room.

 

“They’re here Mom. Remember everyone don’t bring up Justin or Gus unless Brian does first. Taylor let it slip that Brian 

still has nightmares about that horrible day.”

“Molly I’m sure we all still have nightmares about that day. I’m not so sure that not talking about Justin and Gus is the 

best for Brian but I’ll go along with you since this's your home. Joyce I’ll hold the baby while you youngsters get dinner 

ready.”

“Mom we’ll play it by ear but I don’t want to hurt Brian in any way. 

Taylor found Justin’s recipe for green bean casserole for me, Justin often told me that was about the only vegetable dish 

where Brian would consistently eat a full serving. Justin always wanted to fatten Brian up but he would never give me a real 

reason why he wanted Brian to gain weight. He would give me some foolish reason and then light up the room with one of his 

Sunshine smiles.”

“Well Mom, Uncle Justin told me once that Uncle Brian’s butt was simply too bony for comfort then he turned so red I thought 

he would explode.”

“Tommy that's more than I wanted to know.”

“It was more than I wanted to know and it was more than Uncle Justin wanted to say but like they say, life happens. I 

remember Gus telling me once that he had to trick Uncle Justin and Uncle Brian into thinking he wasn’t looking at them before 

they would kiss if he was in the room.” 

“Times were different back then Tommy and even more different when Brian was growing up. He was so afraid that people would 

think he was trying to recruit Gus into the homosexual lifestyle that he went out of his way to keep his affection for Justin 

hidden from Gus. Though from what Gus told me he knew from day one that Brian and Justin loved each other and did so 

physically and that it never bothered him in the slightest. He told me that he liked watching them kiss since it proved how 

much they loved each other and how happy it made them.”

“Grandma I can remember Gus telling me how he could make his Dad speechless by simply saying something even remotely sexual. 

For some reason Uncle Brian was a total prude about sex when it came to Gus. He also told me that he learned a magic trick 

from Uncle Brian when he was little. That whenever he wanted to turn Uncle Justin red all he had to do was call him a 

beautiful creature. It was amazing how quickly Uncle Justin would turn red when we called him that. My biggest regret 

about, well you know, is that JB will never know his Uncle Justin or his cousin Gus.”

“We’ll all have to make sure that JB learns about them as he grows up Tommy.”

***

The doorbell rings.

 

“Brian, Taylor I’m glad you could make it today. Well Taylor what did you make this time?”

“Molly what makes you so sure that Taylor made these appetizers?”

“Oh I don’t know Brian, maybe decades of Justin telling me that you couldn’t boil water.”

“I just let him think I couldn’t cook since it made him so happy trying to fatten me up. You should‘ve seen the look on his 

face the night I ate two bowls of ice cream, not that I ate them out of a bowl.”

“I’m not sure I want to know what that comment means Brian. Getting back to my original question, what did you make Taylor?”

“Papa’s roll ups, Aunt Molly. They were the first thing Dad ever taught me how to make and I thought it would be appropriate 

to make them for this meal.”

“Well Taylor they were the first thing Justin taught Gus how to make and they were the first thing I ever taught Justin how 

to make. So someday you teach your children how to make them as well.”

“Well Grandma that's something I’ll remember. They’re so easy to make but the hardest part is finding a low fat cream cheese 

that Granddaddy'll eat. He doesn’t mind the pickle and the sliced meat but he objects to cream cheese on principle and then 

he says he doesn‘t like the taste of most of the low fat brands.”

“Taylor, in case you've forgotten I’m standing right next to you. Don’t talk about me like I’m not here. Why anyone likes 

pure fat is beyond me though.”

“Granddaddy you know I didn’t mean anything and cream cheese isn‘t pure fat.”

“Yes I know that Taylor but you’re almost as gullible as your Dad was. If I'd a dime for every time Justin or I pulled his 

chain and he didn’t catch on I would've had even more money in the bank than I do now.”

“Granddaddy you almost made a joke about Dad.”

“I did didn’t I? I guess that this dinner was a good idea after all.”

***

“Molly everything was wonderful. I haven’t eaten so much in years.”

“Isn’t that the point of Thanksgiving Brian, eating too much?”

“According to the Taylor family mantra it is. The happiest times for Sunshine, outside of the bedroom anyway, were when he 

thought I'd eaten a full meal. To be fair there were times that I would've eaten more but I got a perverse sense of fun from 

frustrating his desire to fatten me up. He never really gave me a good reason for wanting me to be fatter. God I miss 

Sunshine and his smiles. Tommy why're you choking all of a sudden?”

“We all miss him Uncle Brian, we all do. I must've swallowed wrong.”

“Everyone. 

Granddaddy and I were talking earlier about how we needed to remember the stories Papa told me about his life with Granddaddy 

and Dad. I think this would be a good time for all of us to remember and share stories about Papa and Dad.”

“Brian, is that ok with you?”

“Yes Jennifer that’s ok with me. I miss Sonnyboy and Sunshine so much but I know that I have to get on with my life. If I 

don’t then Sunshine will start haunting me until I do.”

“You know Brian you're right about that, if you don’t get on with your life my big brother will come back and haunt you, and 

he’ll haunt the rest of us for good measure for not helping you get on with your life.”

“Stan I’m beginning to think that you might have had as much trouble with your Taylor spouse as I had with mine.”

“You can say that again Brian. Ouch, Molly pinching me just proves Brian’s point.”

“Well as the oldest here I'll go down the path of good memories first. But before I begin I must say, Molly Weatherly you’re 

much too old to be sticking your tongue out at your husband.”

“Papa story or a Dad story Grandma?”

“I think that as the oldest I'll tell one of each, Taylor.”

***

“When Justin was 4 or 5 I took him to a movie theater for the first time. It was one of the Disney cartoon classics and 

Justin was mesmerized for the entire movie. Looking back it was more for the artwork than the actual story but at the time I 

thought it was the story that had captivated him. 

A few days later he was in his room coloring, even at that age he could draw better than most people, even using crayons. He 

never just colored like most children but he drew distinct pictures line by line. So when drawing a person he would draw 

their hair strand by strand and he would use more than one color so that it would look more realistic. I asked him what he 

was drawing. I didn’t think much about his answer, after all he was just a little boy, at the time but years later I 

remembered the incident and just had to wonder about how much control we really have over our lives.’

“Well Grandma what was he drawing?”

“Tommy don’t be so impatient.”

“Sorry Grandma.”

“He'd drawn a room with a bed, outside the window were enough details to make it clear that the room was part of a castle. 

On the bed was a blond boy sound asleep and in the foreground he was adding another much taller person. Justin was taking a 

great deal of time to make sure that the hair on this person was perfectly colored. I hadn’t known that using 3 different 

crayons one could make a man’s hair look auburn.

‘Justin who're you drawing?’

‘My prince who's rescuing me.’

‘Rescuing you from what honey?’

‘The evil wizard who put me to sleep.’

I wish I'd kept that picture but Justin drew so many over the years that it became impossible to save them all. That’s the 

only one I remember with his prince though.”

“That's spooky Mom.”

“Well at the time I’m sure I just thought that Justin was too young to know that a prince rescued girls not boys. Of course 

we know how reality turned out and Justin was saved by his Prince.”

“I never saved Justin from anything except maybe from being bored to death by going to Dartmouth.”

“Whatever you need to believe Brian.”

“I always wondered where Justin learned that silliness.”

“Whatever Brian whatever.”

“I thought that you were going to tell Sunshine and Sonnyboy stories how did I get into the center of the ring?”

“Now Brian I always thought that you wanted to be in the center of the ring? OK I’ll let you off of the hook and tell a Gus 

story.”

“Finally.”

“From that first time out at the cabin Gus loved to sit in my lap. He would sit there and we would talk about whatever he 

wanted to discuss about his life. Eventually he got too big to sit in my lap and then he would just lie down and put his 

head in my lap and we would talk about whatever was on his mind.”

“You know Jen, you and Deb were the only people who Gus would get into their laps. He always knew how to act around everyone 

to put him or her at ease. You and Deb loved holding him and so he would climb into your laps. His grandmother Peterson 

would've had a fit if he'd gotten into her lap so he never did, not that he was actually around her that much. I remember 

one time I had to go pick him up at the Peterson’s, for Lindsay, I suppose he was in the first grade, and I found them in the 

dining room having a formal tea, Gus’ manners couldn’t have been more perfect. Sorry Jen for interrupting your story.”

“No problem Brian, in fact the last time I saw Gus before, well you know, he asked me if the family would be upset if he 

asked someone to come with him to his birthday party. As I stroked his hair I told him that of course no one would mind that 

he was getting on with his life. But I better get back to my story, before I forget where I was going, and finish it 

properly. 

Up till about the second grade Gus’ would tell me how many times he got Daddy to kiss Justin.”

“What?”

“He would say something like:

‘Grandma I got Daddy to kiss Justee last week, I pretended to watch the lions at the zoo but when I looked back at them Daddy 

was sneaking a kiss.’

‘Grandma Jenn last Saturday Uncle Justin and I worked in the yard all morning and we were so tired that we took a nap after 

lunch. I woke up and saw that Daddy had come home from work so I pretended to still be asleep when he walked into the living 

room and sure enough he leaned down and kissed Uncle Justin awake.’

‘Grandma why won’t Daddy kiss Uncle Justin when he thinks I can see them? They love each other shouldn’t they kiss whenever 

they want even if I’m in the room?’

“I never had an answer for that question but I don’t think he really wanted one he just wanted the two of you to be happy.”

“Justin used to get too much amusement from the fact that I couldn’t bring myself to show physical affection with him if I 

thought Gus was looking. I was just so afraid of what people would think and how that would hurt Gus. I didn’t want to do 

anything that would make Gus think his Daddy would hurt him, I knew way too much about having a Daddy that hurts his 

children. Even after Gus had pretty much grown up and knew what was going on I convinced myself that he didn‘t know what 

Justin and I did in our bedroom. Then one day he let us know that he knew plenty and I thought that I would explode with 

embarrassment.”

“What did you and Papa do Granddaddy?”

“Gus’ Sonnyboy this is not the time or place for such a discussion.”

“Granddaddy do you want your chain back now or tonight?”

“You can all stop laughing at me any minute now.”

***

“I first met Gus in the Emergency Room, I was doing a rotation there during my final year of medical school. Gus had fallen 

off of a horse and Molly'd brought him to the ER for X-rays of his leg. Luckily it wasn’t broken but I think he had me tell 

him my whole life story before I knew what I was doing. All during this little recital Molly was sitting in the corner 

trying to blend into the wall.”

“Well I knew what the little scamp was up to.”

“I often wondered if he set you up on dates routinely.”

“Not as often as he would've liked. It was very embarrassing to be set up by an adolescent boy but I could never make that 

clear to him. Of course you were the last date he made for me since we were married about a year later and I never dated 

anyone else after that date he set up for us.”

“When was this? I don’t remember anything about you having to take Sonnyboy to the ER.”

“It was while you and Justin were in Ireland Brian. It didn’t amount to anything so I suppose we never bothered to say 

anything to anyone parental.”

“Anyway I just assumed that Gus was Molly’s younger brother since it wasn’t until months later that the true relationship was 

explained to me. It was on New Year’s Eve of 2013 when I first met Brian and Justin. The two of you came very late to the 

party and when I saw you I said to Molly:

‘Molly your Dad's very young.’

‘What're you talking about Stan my Dad isn’t here and he's older than my mother.’

‘That man isn’t older than Jennifer.’

‘He isn’t my father Stan.’

‘Gus's the spitting image of him.’

‘Sure since Brian's Gus’ Dad.’

‘I thought Gus was your brother, I didn’t know you had different fathers. You have the same last name.’

‘Gus isn’t my brother, we just act like that, technically he would be my nephew. Well we don’t have the same last name I 

just listed him as Gus Taylor on the hospital forms since I didn’t want to get anyone involved that night.’

‘You’ve lost me Molly.’

‘Brian's Gus’ Dad and Brian's my brother-in-law. We weren’t supposed to be horseback riding that day.’

‘But you don’t have a sister, how can you have a brother-in-law?’

‘That blond bombshell that Brian's kissing, like there's no tomorrow, is my brother Justin. So Brian's my brother-in-law in 

spirit if not legally.’

‘Molly Taylor you're in your last year of nursing school you know better than lying on medical forms.’

‘I also know the hell there would have been to pay if Melanie had found out that I let Gus talk me into riding those horses. 

Let’s go meet Justin and Brian.’

Of course once I was introduced to Brian and Justin I forgot about the faked hospital form. That wasn’t the Gus story I was 

planning on telling though. 

You could've knocked me over with a feather when I found out that Gus was going to give Molly away at our wedding. Though to 

be truthful if I hadn’t known that he was only 14 at the time I could've easily believed that he was Molly’s Dad. I mean he 

really acted like a 40 something giving away his daughter. The toasts that he gave at the various parties and the reception 

were just like something my Dad would've said. I thought that I would split a gut when he took me aside at the bachelor 

party and asked me if I truly intended on making Molly happy for the rest of our lives. Then I looked at him and knew that 

like any father he would skin me alive if I ever made Molly unhappy. Over the years I actually called him Dad on occasion. 

Taylor you know that if you ever need any fatherly advice you can always talk to me.”

“Yes Uncle Stan I know that.”

“Molly why did you ask Gus to give you away, I always thought that it was strange that you didn’t ask Justin when your father 

refused to come to your wedding. That was another reason Justin hated his Dad so much.”

“Brian I did ask Justin but he refused to do it since he didn’t want to hurt Dad anymore either.”

“What? You’ve lost me completely.”

“When I told Dad that I was getting married and that I wanted him to give me away his first question was whether Justin would 

be at the wedding. I told him that of course my three brothers would be there. He then told me that he couldn’t be part of 

the wedding since that would make Justin stay away and he couldn’t hurt him anymore than he already had. I tried to talk him 

out of that belief but he still wasn’t ready to face Justin and explain why he'd acted like such an idiot.”

“Justin was continually on my case about opening up and discussing my problems yet he couldn’t do the same with his Dad. I’m 

glad that they were able to forgive and forget long enough there at the end though. Justin would‘ve gone to the wedding even 

if your father had given you away.”

“We all were happy that they made peace, Justin more than he was willing to admit. I tried to convince Dad that Justin 

wouldn’t miss my wedding but he wouldn’t budge and insisted that it was better if he stayed away. 

Justin told me that he wouldn’t give me away or do anything official in the wedding since that would hurt Dad. I thought 

about asking you but I knew that if Justin wouldn’t do it you wouldn’t either because you wouldn’t do anything to hurt 

Justin. That left the obvious choice of Gus. Like Stan said he did the perfect imitation of a father. Of course when he 

tried to give me the ‘talk’ we both just burst out into laughter.”

“That sounds like Sonnyboy doing whatever he could to make everyone happy. He had a very successful career of making people 

happy.”

***

“I know that I haven’t been a part of the family for long but I have a Justin story.”

“Go ahead Joyce and tell your story.”

“Thanks Uncle Brian, when Tom and I found out the sex of our baby we decided on Justin Brian as his name within minutes of 

learning that we were having a boy. Uncle Justin found out through the family grape vine and evidently it embarrassed him so 

the next time he came by the apartment he told me that we should name the baby after someone else. Any name but Justin would 

be a better choice was his basic premise. Then I found out how easy it was to turn Justin Taylor red.

‘Uncle Justin what makes you think we’re naming the baby after you?’

‘Well my name's Justin and you are naming my first great nephew Justin so what else would I think?’

‘Maybe that my father’s name is Justin Brian Wackerla.’

Uncle Justin just sputtered and turned the brightest red I’ve ever seen anyone become. He made his apologies and regrets and 

left before I got the chance to come clean and tell him that my father’s name is really Monty Ray.”

“Joyce you're really going to fit into this family. Getting the best of Sunshine didn’t happen very often. I knew him for 

40 years and I didn’t manage the feat very often.”

“Thank you Uncle Brian, I’ve felt a little guilty that I never got the chance to tell him that we really did name our son 

after Tom’s favorite Uncles.”

“Don’t worry about it Joyce Sunshine never held a grudge against anyone, well except for Craig and that was a special case.”

***

“I guess I’ll go next Uncle Brian.”

“As long as it isn’t about the time you and Gus caught me in the shower.”

“We promised at the time that we'd never tell a soul about what we saw and heard that afternoon.”

“Brian I’m sorry but that's just too tempting. What did you see and hear Tommy?”

“Now Jennifer you wouldn’t want your grandson to break a solemn oath would you?”

“Of course I would, especially since I know it won’t be what we’re all thinking it is.”

“You really are Sunshine’s mother, aren’t you?”

“You never really thought he became so devious all on his own did you?”

“No I suppose not, and Tommy I'll tell the secret so that you don’t have to break your oath. 

They simply caught me singing in the shower one day when Gus was babysitting Tommy and stopped by the house on their way back 

to Molly‘s after a day on the town.”

“Why would you make them swear an oath not to tell anyone that.”

“You’ve never heard Uncle Brian sing have you Dad? It was horrible; we thought someone was being murdered in the shower and 

it turned out to be Uncle Brian trying to sing the Last Dance.”

“Come to think of it I haven’t ever heard you sing anything Brian in all of the years that I’ve known you.”

“Well there’s a reason for that Molly, I can’t sing, and after that little event I never even tried to sing again. It’s very 

embarrassing to have your son and nephew laugh themselves silly at your expense.”

“We weren’t laughing at just the singing, well I should say Gus wasn’t laughing at only the singing since I was too young to 

really know what I was seeing and I was laughing more with Gus than at you Uncle Brian.”

“I thought I was in my home alone and that song has romantic memories for me. You all can stop laughing at any time. Tommy 

why don‘t you tell your story now that everyone has gotten over the image of me singing in the shower.”

“OK Uncle Brian but you brought it up so you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“I know Tommy and I didn’t think Justin was ever going to quit laughing when I told him the story later that night.”

“From the day I was born Gus took me under his wing and was always there when I needed a big brother. I remember a morning 

about 11 years ago when I woke up in the middle of the night. I thought I'd wet the bed and the thought of that was 

terrifying since I was 13 years old. Though my underwear was very soggy and sticky it wasn’t urine so I didn’t know what'd 

happened and I was very afraid that something was wrong with me. I immediately thought of Gus, he would know what had 

happened and what to do about it”

“Why didn’t you come to one of us Tommy?”

“Dad you weren’t home, the Army had sent you overseas and I couldn’t talk to Mom about something like that.”

“Why not Tommy?”

“Mom you were a girl. Besides once I thought about Gus I never thought about anyone else. So I cleaned myself up and went 

back to bed. The next day I asked Gus to come over and like always he was there for me. I explained what had happened and 

asked him what was wrong with me.

‘Tommy there's nothing wrong with you. You're just growing up. You just had a wet dream, do you remember what you were 

dreaming about before you woke up?’

‘I don’t remember Gus; I never remember my dreams. What happened Gus?’

“You just had a spontaneous orgasm and filled your shorts with your first load of semen.’

‘Will it happen again?’

‘Probably but it's nothing to worry about, you're perfectly normal.’

‘Is there anyway to prevent it from happening again?”

‘Just start jacking off regularly and keep the pressure under control.’

‘What’s that?’

‘I suppose it would be easier to just give you the birds and the bees talk Tommy.’

Gus then proceeded to tell me everything I could possibly need to know about sex. If I hadn’t known better I would've 

thought he was a sex education teacher since he explained everything in a very clear and understandable manner and he 

answered all of my questions in the same manner. So whenever I had a sex question I would call Gus and he would help me to 

solve whatever the problem was. I even had to talk to him the night before my wedding to Joyce. He told what he'd gone 

through on his wedding night and that calmed me down completely. Did any of you know that Gus was a virgin until his wedding 

night?”

“No I didn’t but it doesn’t surprise me since he wanted to be the perfect son and casual sex wouldn’t have fit into his idea 

of perfection. I often wondered how I managed to have such a perfect son and partner in my life. That September day 40 

years ago was the point where my life began to change for the better.”

***

“JB has an Uncle Justin story.”

“He does, isn’t he very young to tell stories?”

“Uncle Brian you can’t pull my chain.”

“I always have to try Joyce, it’s a family tradition. Well what does young Mr. Weatherly have to tell us?”

“A few days after, well you know, there was a package in the mail addressed to Master Justin Brian Weatherly. Since JB 

wasn’t even a month old I thought it strange that he would get something in the mail. There wasn’t a note or letter but on 

the back of the drawing there were a few lines.”

“What did Sunshine draw for his great-nephew?”

“It’s a family portrait Uncle Brian. Tommy and I with a baby are sitting in the front; behind us are you and Uncle Justin, 

Gus and Taylor are next to the two of you then Anna and Marlene are next to them. Behind your row are Stan, Molly, and 

Grandma Jenn. The drawings are perfect there’s no doubt who anyone is. Then above the group were two vaguely visible people 

I’m assuming are Craig and Katherine.”

“Sunshine would have included them in a family portrait. What did he write that impressed JB so much that he’s telling us 

this tale?”

“The note simply said:

Follow your heart and you'll be happy in the end.

I’m guessing that has something to do with you and his relationship?”

“You would be right on that count Joyce. Justin followed his heart from the beginning but it took the intervention of a 2 

year old in a sandbox to get me to the point where I could follow my heart. 

That's very good advice that your Uncle Sunshine gave you JB, always remember it. Well Molly I guess you’re next in line to 

tell a story.”

*** 

“As Tommy said earlier Gus was there for him when he needed him. The day we brought Tommy home from the hospital we had a 

party to welcome him into the family. By the end Gus and I were the only ones who weren’t, how do I say this tactfully?”

“Drunk we were all drunk.”

“Yes thank you Brian. You were all drunk. Gus just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tommy; he told him that he would be there 

whenever he needed a big brother. I figured that Gus wasn’t aware of the fact that by the time Tommy was really old enough 

to know what was going on that Gus would be off in college. But if it was at all physically possible Gus was there for 

Tommy, Anna too but less so since the two of them never quite bonded like Gus and Tommy did. There were a few times when I 

and the children went with Stan on his military trips and so Gus couldn’t be there and a few times when Gus simply couldn’t 

leave State College but other than that he was always there for his little brother and that’s how he thought of Tommy. I 

often wondered why you or Justin didn’t give Gus a younger sibling since it was obvious to me that he'd wanted one and Tommy 

filled that role for him.”

“Well Justin did try once but it turned out that he was totally sterile and I simply felt that having another child after 

that would've hurt Justin. Gus never told us that he really wanted a sibling until he was in college.”

“Then I’m glad that he had Tommy for his younger brother just like I was glad that I had Gus as my younger brother. Our 

lives are going to be less than they would have been since we lost Justin and Gus but we have to deal with the cards we were 

dealt.”

***

“I can remember that Dad told me one time that Granddaddy and Papa played Around at night, I thought he meant that they 

played a card game called Around and I even asked Granddaddy to teach me how to play Around. He taught me how to play Old 

Maid and War since he said they were better games for a boy my age. But a month or so after Dad and I moved into the house, 

after Mommy died, I finally figured out what Dad meant when he said that they played Around when I observed them one 

afternoon engaged in that game.”

“What? You never said anything to us did you?”

“Of course I didn’t say anything; I didn’t want to make you stop just because I'd seen you playing Around. I’d heard Dad’s 

stories about having to trick the two of you into kissing when he was in your vicinity and I didn’t want to take the chance 

that you would stop having fun just because I happened to see the two of you when you didn’t remember that you weren’t 

alone.”

“This sounds interesting Tay, finish the story.”

“OK Tommy but to set up the story remember what the back yard of the house looks like, the entire yard is surrounded by a 

very tall hedge, there's the big tree house tree in the middle of the yard and in the back corners there are two rose beds.“

“I remember that the very first time I ever slept outside was in that tree house. Gus didn’t really want to sleep there, he 

said he had bad memories about something that happened there but when I insisted he went along with me. He was the perfect 

big brother in every possible way. Sorry Taylor finish your story.”

“Dad had gone out of town for a business trip and I figured that Granddaddy and Papa had forgotten that I would be in the 

house or they wouldn‘t have done what I‘m about to tell you they did.”

“Gus’ Sonnyboy am I going to very embarrassed?”

“I don’t know Granddaddy I guess we’ll find out in a few minutes. I'd been at the park most of the afternoon but when I 

finally came home and went to my room I happened to look out the window. Granddaddy was lying on a towel next to my above 

ground wading pool, they call them swimming pools but since you can only take two or three strokes before you run into the 

wall I always thought of it as a wading pool. Anyway Granddaddy was wearing one of his tiny little swimsuits and it looked 

like he was sound asleep. Papa was watering his rose bushes and he was only wearing one of his boxer type swimsuits. 

Granddaddy why did Papa always wear those baggy swimsuits?”

“The same reason he wore boxers Gus’ Sonnyboy.”

“Well what’s the reason?”

“They were big enough to have some kind of artwork on them, Sunshine was an artist to the core and always liked to be near 

artwork even if he had to wear it.”

“As I watched Granddaddy reached over and touched the towel beside him; then he stuck his head up, looked around the yard and 

noticed where Papa was standing. I couldn’t hear anything during this little adventure so I don’t know whether he said 

anything or not but I don’t think he did since Papa didn’t act like he heard anything. Anyway Granddaddy stood up and then 

he snuck over to where Papa was watering the roses, he reached out and pulled Papa’s swimsuit down to his knees. When Papa 

turned around Granddaddy just kissed him on the lips and then started running away. Papa squirted Granddaddy with the hose 

and then started to chase after him but his swimsuit caused him to trip but instead of pulling them up he just pushed them 

off and started chasing after Granddaddy. 

They ran around for a little while and then Granddaddy stopped and let Papa catch him. They started kissing but I could see 

that Papa was moving his hands down from Granddaddy’s back until he grabbed the waistband of the swimsuit and he pulled it 

off of Granddaddy, evidently it had snaps on both sides. So I’m staring out the window at my Grandfathers who are both stark 

naked in the back yard of their house. It was a good thing that the backyard is surrounded by that high hedge since the 

neighbors would've gotten an eyeful of grandfatherly attributes.”

“Gus’ Sonnyboy why do you think Justin spent so much time and effort maintaining that hedge?”

“So this wasn’t a one time event.”

“Well Taylor from the way your Granddaddy is blushing I would say it wasn’t.”

“Jennifer!”

“Back to the story, Papa then pinched Granddaddy on the butt and started running away again. Granddaddy chased after him and 

when he caught up he kissed him on the chest and then he ran away with Papa chasing him. Evidently they were playing kissing 

tag since every time one caught the other they would kiss some body part and then run away. 

One time Papa tried to climb up the ladder to the tree house but Granddaddy managed to kiss him on his butt before he got 

very high up the ladder. Finally they must have gotten tired because when Granddaddy caught up with Papa instead of kissing 

him and running away again he just picked him up threw him over his shoulder, walked over to the pool and dropped Papa into 

the water. Then Papa said something to Granddaddy who then moved closer to the pool, then Papa reached out and grabbed 

Granddaddy by, well the only part of Granddaddy that he could grab and pulled him into the pool. 

I couldn’t see what they were doing in the pool but pretty soon the water started sloshing out over the rim of the wall. 

After a few minutes of watching water splash out of the pool I gave up on the show and started reading a book. About a half 

an hour later I looked out of the window and saw that the two of them were lying on the towels again, both sound asleep. 

What surprised me was that Granddaddy was lying with his head on Papa’s chest and Papa was holding Granddaddy in his arms. 

Even though I had watched them run around the yard naked I finally noticed that neither of them had tan lines, my 

grandfathers obviously sunbathed in the nude. I then knew what Dad meant when he said that Granddaddy and Papa played Around 

but I also knew that someday I want to be in love with someone as much as Granddaddy and Papa loved each other. Granddaddy I 

hope I didn’t embarrass you too much.”

“Nothing about my love for Justin embarrasses me Taylor. I hope that you find someone to love as much as I loved Sunshine 

too.”

** *

“Well I suppose that it’s my turn to share a memory about our lost loved ones.

While there are so many wonderful stories I could tell about Sunshine and Sonnyboy I think I'll tell you what I was planning 

on announcing at the party or should I say parties back on the, well we all know when. I don’t know if any of you know what 

was going to happen or not but I will just tell the story like you don’t”

“I have to say Brian that you’ve confused me. It was going to be Gus’ birthday party, what other party was going to go on 

that we don’t know about?”

“Well Molly it was going to be a 27th anniversary party for Sunshine and me.”

“What the hell are you talking about Brian?”

“Let me tell the story and you’ll know Molly. I was planning on informing the family that Justin and I were celebrating the 

27th anniversary of our wedding day on Sept 8. That my mother had basically ordered the two of us to get married while we 

were on that trip to Ireland in ‘13.”

“You're going to have to give us more details than that Brian.”

“Ok it all started when Gus got my Mom and me back together as mother and son. We never got as close as you and Justin were 

to your mother but we did manage to become friends before she died. Starting on Saint Patrick’s Day of ‘13 Mom started 

talking about how she'd always wanted to visit Ireland. She never really pushed but the topic of going to Ireland seemed to 

crop up every time we were together or spoke on the phone that summer. Jennifer is there some reason you’re trying not to 

laugh at this story?”

“No Brian, I didn’t realize that I was trying not to laugh, go on with the story.”

“Somewhere along the line I decided that I would take Mom to Ireland for a vacation and of course there was no way I was 

going to leave Sunshine behind for two weeks. I remember Gus wasn’t overly happy that we wouldn’t let him go with us since 

school had started but Justin promised to take lots of pictures and to bring him back plenty of souvenirs. 

We were in Ireland for two weeks and I think we must've seen everything worth seeing and to be honest I had a wonderful time. 

I would've had a wonderful time if I had to spend 2 weeks locked in a one-room shack as long as Justin was locked in that 

shack with me but I also had a great time with Mom showing her the sights of our ancestral home. Of course Justin knew more 

about everything than either of us. There was one little item about Ireland that Sunshine missed but that my Mom didn’t. 

Jennifer you’re going to explode if you don’t let the laughter out.”

“Brian I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Like I believe that Sunshine’s Mom. We were scheduled to fly out of Shannon Airport on the 9th of September but at supper 

on the 7th my Mother told us:

‘Brian, Justin I have arranged for the two of you to be married tomorrow in a simple ceremony on a lovely hillside just 

outside of town.’ 

‘What?’ We both exclaimed. 

‘I found out that the Republic of Ireland has legalized civil marriages of gay people. Since it has become obvious to me 

that the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania isn’t going to do the same before I die I decided that you should get married in 

Ireland while we’re here. 

I’m also aware of the significance of tomorrow’s date. Now while I truly believe that the two of you are married in the eyes 

of God it certainly won’t hurt to be married in the eyes of the government. Once Pennsylvania finally legalizes gay marriage 

you’ll be able to have tomorrow’s ceremony recognized back home. That's if you decide to do so when you can. 

There’s no reason for you to argue about this, you’ll be married tomorrow as a last gift to me before I die. Since it won’t 

mean anything back home you can just think of it as what it is; a gift to an old woman.’ 

‘Mom this is unbelievable, how could you possibly believe we would go along with something like this.’ 

‘Well darling I knew that if I asked you would say no. Since you have no say in it you have to go along with it.’ 

‘Mom.’ 

‘Brian she has us in a corner so we just as well go along with it. She’s right it really will be meaningless but if it gives 

her pleasure what harm can it do? We’ve been a couple for over 10 years now I don’t think a coerced wedding is going to hurt 

our relationship. Besides can you imagine how the gang will react when they find out that you and I are married? Mikey’s 

head will explode when he gets the news.’ 

‘I don’t plan on telling anyone about being forced to get married by my mother. Justin you get too much pleasure picking on 

Mikey.’ 

‘Well it's better than a shotgun marriage because you got me pregnant. Sorry Joan. I don’t mind Michael Brian but Mikey 

just rubs me wrong in so many different ways.’ 

‘Don’t worry about it Justin. So you two will go along with my plan?’ 

‘I will, but I suppose I better do the right thing.’ 

‘Brian Shawn Kinney will you marry me tomorrow in a simple ceremony on a lovely hillside here in the Republic of Ireland?’ 

‘Justin Craig Taylor have I ever said no to you when it really mattered?’ 

So the next morning on a lovely hillside in the Republic of Ireland Justin and I tied the knot. 

We hadn’t brought any formal clothing with us and so I told Justin that we would have to go shopping and buy proper outfits 

for a wedding. I figured if I was going to get married then I was going to do it right but Justin said no shopping we would 

wear what we planned on wearing the next day and that we wouldn’t tell a soul at home that we'd gotten married. 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing since I always thought that Justin would want to make the most of such an event, not 

that he would’ve had any reason to think that I would ever ask him to marry me. Of course I didn’t ask him he asked me but 

that’s just quibbling. 

When I tried to change his mind he just told me to forget about it we were doing it to make my mother happy, that he didn’t 

need any kind of paper to prove how much I loved him and that we wouldn’t tell anyone back home as long as it didn’t mean 

anything legally in the States. I didn’t argue with him because I could tell by his tone that I wouldn’t win the argument 

and he was in the process of taking my clothes off while he was telling me that our wedding was just a gift to my mother. 

I tried to argue that at the least I would buy some rings but he said no that he didn’t need a ring to remind him how much he 

loved me. He then proceeded to prove to me that he did love me by using his body and mine to bring each other to a magical 

glow of release.”

“That's a fancy way of saying he had sex with you isn’t it Uncle Brian?”

“Yes Tommy that’s what happened and like pretty much every time he pleasured me in that way I was sound asleep 10 minutes 

later.”

“How did you keep something like that a secret for all of these years?”

“Molly, I always thought that Justin would tell the family and so as long as he didn’t say anything I wasn’t going to mention 

it and after a while it kind of went to the back burner. Of course both of us slipped over the years and would call each 

other Kinney-Taylor but no one ever caught it. OK Jennifer it’s obvious that you knew all along, I always thought that 

Justin probably told someone.”

“No Brian Justin never said a word to me and I did go fishing a time or two.”

“If he didn’t say anything how would you know to go fishing?”

“Brian Shawn Kinney did you think that your mother came up with the idea while she was on a vacation? The two of us planned 

it almost from the day that you and Justin introduced us. 

It surprised me that Justin never spilled the beans but considering that Joan got sick and died so soon after you returned 

from Ireland it wasn’t something I wanted to bring up. 

She did describe the wedding ceremony in complete detail though. How handsome the two of you were, how dignified you looked 

even though you were dressed in hiking clothes, how the sunlight reflected off of Justin’s hair, the joy that she saw in the 

eyes of both of you. She thought that Justin would burst with happiness when you produced his wedding ring for the ceremony. 

He never wore the ring as far as I know though.”

“It was the only ring that the gift shop in our hotel had that would fit Justin and it was a souvenir ring with a four-leaf 

clover. It wasn’t the sort of ring that anyone would wear on a daily basis. Even though he told me not to buy a ring I knew 

that I had to get a ring of some kind and I couldn’t find a cigar with a band at the gift shop so I settled for the souvenir 

ring. 

He only wore it the day we were married and then every September 8th he would get it out of his desk drawer in the morning 

and put it back that night. He never said a word about our marriage except for wearing his ring on our anniversary but that 

told me all I ever needed to know. He was wearing the ring when, well you know and it’s in the urn with his ashes.”

“After 27 years why were you going to tell the family about your wedding Uncle Brian?”

“Well Tommy, because this would've been the first anniversary where we were legally married here in the States. On July 1 

gay marriage finally became legal in the United States and as a part of that legalization any marriages legally made in other 

countries could be recognized here by registering them at the local courthouse. I kept expecting Justin to bring this fact 

up but he never did so I decided that I would surprise him and bite the bullet and get our wedding recognized by the 

government of the United States of America. I figured that he didn’t bring it up because he thought I didn’t care. While 

the law went into effect on July 1 that was a Sunday so the 2nd was the earliest that anything could be recognized since the 

courthouses aren’t open on the weekend. Even ceremonies performed on that Sunday weren’t official until they were registered 

at the courthouse.

As a gift to Sunshine I decided that we would be the first registered gay marriage in Allegheny County and Pennsylvania if 

possible.”

“A gift for Justin, you had no desire to be the first gay couple legally married in Pittsburgh?”

“Of course not Molly, you’ve known me long enough to know that I don’t care about that sort of thing.”

“Tell yourself what you have to tell yourself Brian and we’ll just smile.”

“Be nice Molly Brian is a guest in your home.”

“Mom you have the biggest smile of anyone here.”

“So, I want to hear the rest of Brian’s story.”

“On Monday the 2nd I woke Justin up in our customary manner but just a little earlier than usual.”

“Customary manner, what does that mean Uncle Brian?”

“Do you really want the details Tommy?”

“No I think I’ll leave it to my imagination.”

“Anyway once Justin was fully awake he wanted to know why I had awakened him at 6 AM:

‘Brian I always like the way you wake me up but why in hell are we up this early in the morning? Do we have an early meeting 

I’ve forgotten about?’

‘Yes, we have to be at the Allegheny Courthouse by 8 so that we won’t have to wait in line too long once they open up for the 

day at 9.’

‘Why in the world do we have to be at the Courthouse?’

‘To register our wedding so that you're finally a honest man.’

‘What the fuck do you mean by that?’

‘Gay marriage is finally legal in the States so I want to register our Irish wedding so that you can finally tell the 

family.’

‘What makes you think I want to tell the family that your mother forced us to get married and what the hell do you mean make 

me an honest man?’

‘It’s a folk saying Sunshine.’

‘I know that Brian but we don’t have to register our wedding to be a proper couple, we’ve been a couple for almost 40 years 

we don’t need to do anything more than we’ve done in the past.’

‘Yes we do, we’re going to go to the Courthouse and register our wedding and we’re going to be the first registered gay 

marriage in Allegheny County so get your bubble butted self into the shower and get cleaned up, then get dressed for an 

activity filled day.’

‘Aren’t we going to work?’

‘We aren’t going to work on our Wedding Day. We’re going to register our wedding then we’re going to have a one-day 

honeymoon. Justin Craig Taylor don’t look at me like I’ve lost my mind. We’re going to have a wonderful day if it kills 

me.’

‘Well are you going to join me in the shower?’

‘No, since I know what you would do if I did and we don’t have time for that, you have to get cleaned up and dressed so that 

we can be at the Court House in order to be first in line. I promise you that we’ll have plenty of sex before our honeymoon 

is over.’

‘Why do we have to be first?’

‘My wedding gift to you is to be the first registered gay marriage in Allegheny County if not Pennsylvania and that's what 

you are getting no matter what you say.’

‘OK Brian I'll do what you want but I want you to admit to yourself that we are doing this for you not me.’

‘Sure Sunshine like I believe that you don’t want the ridiculously romantic situation of being the first registered gay 

marriage in Allegheny County?’

‘You’ve figured me out Brian, I do have one demand and then I promise I’ll go along with anything you want to do today at 

least anything reasonable.’

‘What demand? What do you mean anything reasonable, anything I suggest is reasonable.’

‘We don’t tell anyone about this until our anniversary. We can have a big party for Gus’ birthday and our Anniversary and 

tell everyone then. I’ll be the judge of reasonable today.’

‘Sounds Ok to me Sunshine but get your ass into the shower and don’t take too long we’re already behind schedule for the day. 

Like anything I would suggest is unreasonable.’

‘Brian come into the shower with me and tell me again that we’re doing this for me. I love it when you mumble when you don’t 

want me to hear yet you do it in your normal voice.’

‘Sunshine we don’t have time for doing what's on your mind and everyone thinks I’m the sex hound. I don’t mumble, I say what 

I want to say when I want to say it.’

‘You win Brian; I’ll be ready to go in 15 minutes. If you say so Brian, if you say so.’

16 minutes later Justin was ready to go. We ate breakfast at a café on the way to the Court House and we pulled in the 

parking lot at exactly 8 AM. We arrived at the correct office at 20 minutes after 8 and were the first in line, in fact we 

were the only couple there so I guess I did over react some in wanting to be early to beat the rush. Justin didn’t say a 

word he just gave me one of his sunshine smiles and then one of his killer kisses. While the Court House opened for business 

at 9 the woman in charge of registering weddings was running behind schedule and didn’t actually get our wedding registered 

until 9:08.”

“What difference did that make Uncle Brian you were still the first registered gay wedding in Allegheny County.”

“That's true Tommy, we were the first in Allegheny County and the first in Pennsylvania as well.”

“How do you know that Brian?”

“I had an investigator look into it for me. That was going to be part of my anniversary gift to Sunshine at the party. The 

investigator found out that not only were we the first registered gay wedding in Pennsylvania but the first registered in the 

Eastern Time Zone States. Evidently registering gay weddings wasn’t as important to some people as it was to Sunshine and 

me. But since we weren’t registered until 9:08 we were only the 2nd gay wedding registered in the United States. 

I knew when it happened that it was a mistake to admit the Maritime Provinces as the state of Acadia when Canada fell apart 

with the secession of Quebec back in ‘33.”

“What the hell do you mean by that Brian?”

“Well Stan if Acadia hadn’t been admitted to the United States then Justin and I would have been the first gay couple legally 

married in the United States.”

“I still don’t follow you Brian.”

“Acadia is on Atlantic time Stan so they're an hour earlier than Pittsburgh. A couple of guys in Halifax decided that they 

should get married when they saw a sign in the Court House there notifying the public that Gay Marriage was now legal and 

they were declared Husband and Husband at 10:04 AM Atlantic time which is 9:04 Eastern Time. According to my investigator 

they just decided on the spur of the moment to get married and had no idea that they would be the first legal gay marriage in 

the United States. Here I could have given Sunshine a once in a lifetime honor and wasn’t able to because a county 

bureaucrat couldn’t get her office open on time.”

“Granddaddy you really don’t think Papa would have cared about being first in the country?”

“No Taylor I don’t Justin would've been just as happy never getting the wedding registered as he would've been if we had been 

the first. I just wanted to give him something for the multitude of things he gave me over the years. The most important 

being the ability to love and be loved.”

“Now that the melodrama is over what happened on your Honeymoon day?”

“How detailed do I dare be about that Jennifer? We do have young ears in this room and let me tell you it was an X rated 

day. Considering that I was 69 and Justin was 57 it was amazing what we accomplished.”

“JB is sound asleep and probably wouldn’t understand anything anyway and I’m reasonably sure that Taylor won’t be emotionally 

harmed by hearing about the physical love of his grandfathers. You probably can tell us anything you feel comfortable with. 

Now I don’t need any specific descriptions of what the two of you did but I can stand hearing about the love you and Justin 

shared. While I was late to get on the Brian Kinney bandwagon I never regretted it once I did. You made Justin a very happy 

man over the years that you were a couple.”

“Well Taylor what do you say, how much do you want to hear? Not nearly as happy as he made me.”

“Granddaddy it’s your story, tell us whatever you want to tell us. Papa and I had some deep discussions about sex so I don’t 

think I’ll hear anything I’ve never heard before.”

“I’m not sure I want to know what that means Taylor but here goes nothing.

After getting our wedding officially recognized by the United States we proceeded to go to every place that had some degree 

of importance to us here in Pittsburgh. Now I planned on having sex at every site but Justin refused to do anything at some 

places and only necking at some of the others. When he refused my advances at the local swimming pool he said he had to 

ration the sexual activity because he didn’t want me to drop dead on our honeymoon. He could be such a kidder when the mood 

hit him. When we got to the petting zoo.”

“Brian you didn’t have sex at the petting zoo?”

“No Molly we didn’t have sex at the petting zoo, I would've but Justin refused saying that it wasn’t the place for such an 

adult activity then he gave me a kiss that curled my hair. When Justin wanted to he could make a kiss more sexual than any 

act of intercourse.

I know that times have changed during my life but I can remember a time when we would’ve been arrested for kissing in public 

but the only thing that happened after that mind blowing kiss was a woman walked over to us and asked how Gus was doing. 

Evidently she had gone to school with Gus and remembered us from some school function that we'd chaperoned. No outrage that 

2 queers had kissed in public just a question about our son.”

“That’s good thing isn’t it Uncle Brian?”

“Yes Tommy but it simply isn’t what I expect even though I know how much better the world treats gays than it did in the 

past.

Anyway we didn’t have sex at the petting zoo but I did blow him at the Big Q. He returned the favor at the Diner. Woody’s 

has gone down hill since the last time I was there but we did manage a flip flop in the bathroom.”

“A what? Don’t explain I really don’t want to know do I Uncle Brian?”

“Probably not Joyce, probably not. Next on our itinerary was Babylon.”

“Babylon, Uncle Brian didn’t you know?”

“No Tommy we didn’t know. Who would have ever guessed that Babylon, that infamous gay nightclub with the most active 

backroom in Pittsburgh’s history, would become an antique mall? When did Buffy the Vampire Slayer memorabilia become 

antiques?”

“What did you do in an antique mall?”

“Well Molly what do you think? We got out of that place as quickly as humanly possible though Sunshine kept his hand on my 

bottom the entire time. Of course Sunshine‘s hand on my butt caused a physical reaction that made it somewhat difficult to 

walk back to the car. So we drove to the Jeep dealership and Justin gave me a hand job in the newest Jeep on the lot. 

Luckily the salesmen were all busy and no one bothered us until after we had straightened up our clothing.”

“That couldn’t have been your last stop though.”

“No it wasn’t there was one more stop though it didn’t turn out like I planned either.”

“Well don’t keep us in suspense Brian?”

“We went back to my old Loft on Tremont, we had so many wonderful nights there that I figured it would be the perfect place 

to end our Honeymoon.”

“Brian you really haven’t kept up with the changes in Pittsburgh have you?”

“Yes Stan I haven’t kept up with all of the changes, it was surprising to get there and find a park instead of my old 

building. I kind of expected Justin to call it quits but he just dragged me by a belt loop into the park lighting the whole 

place with one of his smiles. Then he pulled my clothes off and then he stripped provocatively and then he pushed me down on 

the ground and proceeded to make love to me in the way that only Justin could do it. It was only after we were done and were 

gathering our clothes that I realized that we had just made passionate love in a sandbox.”

“Brian he didn’t?”

“Yes your wonderful son fucked me silly in a sandbox. You know I seriously considered having a sandbox installed under the 

tree house but Sunshine talked me out of it. After our little session at the Park Justin drove us home and believe it or not 

we just went to bed and fell asleep. Thus ended our Honeymoon Day.”

“Granddaddy we'll never forget Papa and Dad but we have to use our memories to help us go on with our lives.”

“I know Taylor but it's so hard sometimes when he isn’t lying beside me at night. Taylor I think that next summer, if you 

want to, we will visit all of our far flung relatives.”

“Sounds great to me Granddaddy, what relatives are we going to see?”

“I suppose we could start with Joshua and Markus in Nebraska, then drop down to Lubbock to see Claire. Then we could go to 

California to see your grandparents, then up to Alaska and hook up with the guncles then finish up in Halifax with Daniel and 

Julie.”

“We can get more memories while we visit everyone cant’ we Granddaddy?”

“Yes Taylor that will be a benefit of the trip but the main reason will simply to see family members that we haven’t seen 

often enough.

Jennifer, Molly we‘ve had a wonderful time today and we’ll have to make sure that we continue with these family dinners but 

Taylor and I better hit the road so that we can meet up with the guys at Emmett‘s or I'll never hear the end of it from my 

best friend in all the world.”

“Granddaddy it isn’t nice to pick on Michael even if it's the easiest thing in the world to do.”

“I know Taylor but some habits are very hard to break and Mikey wouldn’t know what to do with himself if I didn’t pick on him at least some of the time.”


	2. The Gus Chronicles(After years)

June 12, 2044

 

8 AM Master Bedroom Kinney-Taylor House

“Sunshine, as much as I like lying here in your arms, we have to get up. We’ve a lot we have to accomplish before we take 

Taylor to the school for his graduation ceremony. Can you imagine, our grandson is graduating from High School? I only wish 

that Gus could be with us.”

“We all wish that Gus was still with us but that isn’t how it worked out. He would’ve been so proud of Taylor, graduating #5 

in his class, asked to walk-on at Penn State after being All State in Pennsylvania even if it's for basketball instead of 

football.”

“I’m just glad that you’d left the coffee shop before that bastard started shooting the place up. It was hard enough losing 

Gus but I wouldn’t have survived if I'd lost you too.”

“Brian you would've survived because you would’ve had to take care of Taylor.”

“While that's probably true I would’ve been miserable without you Sunshine. What would’ve I done when Taylor told me that he 

was going to the Homecoming Dance with Jonathan?”

“You would’ve been happy for him just like you were in real life. The only difference would’ve been that you would‘ve had to 

straighten up his tie instead of me before he left for the dance.”

“I know it was wrong but I was secretly happy that Taylor was gay.”

“You weren’t happy that he was gay, or that you thought he was gay, but that he was happy. It was kind of fun watching you 

though and watching Taylor since he was more impressed with the fact that a senior had asked him, a sophomore, than that it 

was another boy asking him to a dance. You on the other hand were just thrilled that Gus’ Sonnyboy was following in his 

Granddaddy’s footsteps.”

“In a way you’re right but I always wanted Gus, and Taylor, to be happy and to be in love with someone as much as I love you, 

without all of the pain I had to go through in order to admit that I love you. It was kind of fun seeing how much of the 

Kinney charm has passed to Taylor. It kind of surprised me that he didn‘t sleep with Jonathan though considering how 

obviously Jonathan lusted after Taylor.”

“Taylor wasn’t ready for anything more than kissing and hand jobs. Jonathan certainly wasn’t brave enough to force anything 

on Brian Kinney’s grandson.” 

“What does that mean?“

“What do you think it means? As much as Jonathan wanted to be fucked by our grandson he wasn’t about to brave the 

displeasure of the infamous Brian Kinney by pushing Taylor into anything. Of course we both know that it would’ve been me 

that skinned him alive if he'd done anything that Taylor didn’t agree to do. Not that Taylor would've needed our help if 

Jonathan had tried anything more than Taylor was willing to go along with.”

“Jonathan was a nice boy, why did they split up?”

“Jonathan graduated and Taylor had two more years of High School, gay or straight very few teen romances survive when that 

happens.”

“That’s right and of course Jonathan going to college in Philadelphia didn’t help matters either.”

“When Taylor brought Samantha to the Fourth of July party that summer after he and Jonathan split up I thought you would just 

collapse like a punctured balloon.”

“I’m not proud of it Sunshine but for a second I was disappointed that he wasn’t gay. But I knew that he has to be the 

person that he is.”

“Well he turned out to be bisexual which I guess is his way of compromising with both sides. Except that I know that it 

isn‘t a conscious choice for Taylor anymore than our being gay was a choice for us or being straight was a choice for Gus.”

“I haven’t figured out if he tells us about his sex life to brag or to bother us.”

“I’m sure it's a combination of both since he knows how much it bothers you to deal with his sexuality and he’s 18 years old 

and 18 year olds like bragging about their sex lives. You should've seen your face when he asked you if your preferred 

topping or bottoming.”

“I thought that I was going to drop dead when he asked me that. I don’t remember did I give him an answer?

“No you just hem hawed until he got tired of waiting and told us about his first time. Of course you should have seen your 

face as he told us about his supposed activities of the previous night.”

“Does that mean you didn’t believe him when he claimed to top his boyfriend 5 times the night he lost his virginity?”

“Of course I didn’t believe him, I’m sure he topped Aaron 2 or 3 times that night and probably bottomed a time or two as well 

but the 10 times he claimed was simply his attempt to live up the Brian Kinney legend.”

“That legend is so out of date it’s silly that anyone would want to live up to it. How did I look while he was telling us 

about his flip flopping with Aaron?”

“Of course he wants to live up to any legend about you whether it be about your sexual shenanigans or your business acumen. 

There was a mixture of horror and pride. Part of you was thrilled that Taylor was topping and then the horror that he was 

telling you about his sex life kicked in, it was comical in its way.”

“I’m reasonably sure that my sexual legend is safe though, Taylor is more like Gus than me, he’s spread most of the wild oats 

he's going to spread and I was sowing like a madman past 30 and if I hadn’t been captured by a certain twink I would probably 

be acting like a fool today. Can you imagine how pathetic I would look trolling the back rooms at my age?”

“I was very happy to capture your heart and settle you down. You could never look pathetic but I imagine that even if I 

hadn‘t captured your heart you would've given up your back room trolling long ago.”

“Justin we have to get out of this bed and get ready but if we didn’t I would show you settled down.”

“Mr. Kinney-Taylor I’ll hold you to that comment tonight when we next find ourselves in this bed.”

“Mr. Kinney-Taylor you say the sweetest things to me but if you don’t remove your hands from where they're fondling my body 

we won’t be able to get out of this bed.”

“Spoilsport. You take a shower while I get our clothes ready for today‘s activities.”

“Why don’t we just take a shower together like we always do?”

“Because of what almost always happens when we shower together. We simply don’t have time for our usual activities Brian 

though don’t worry we’ll make up for lost opportunities tonight after Taylor's a High School graduate.”

“I guess I can live with that promise.”

“Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor you'll never change and that fact makes me unbearably happy.”

“I love you too Sunshine.”

***

“Sunshine do you think Gus’ Sonnyboy is a bit nervous about his big day?”

“Why do you ask Brian?”

“Haven’t you noticed anything out of the ordinary this morning?”

“You mean our Grandson, who got a higher SAT score than either of us, is dressed like he did the first time he got dressed on 

his own when he was three?”

“I have to admit that his ensemble is not quite up to his usual style of dress.”

“You noticed that he's wearing his bedroom slippers, gym shorts, a dress shirt buttoned unevenly and a string tie. I kind of 

like the Kinney bed hair look though.”

“Yes Sunshine I noticed, the question is how we get him dressed properly without hurting his feelings.”

“My guess is that he doesn’t have a clue and won’t notice when we strip him and redress him.”

“You wouldn’t; he’s 18 years old and it would embarrass the hell out of him to have his grandfathers dress him.”

“Of course I wouldn’t, we’ll just send him to his room after breakfast and tell him to get dressed.”

“Let’s go see what he’s made for breakfast.”

“Granddaddy, Papa your pancakes are getting cold. I made special ones in honor of today.”

“Gus’ Sonnyboy these shamrock shaped pancakes are delicious. How about your heart shaped ones Sunshine?”

“They're fine Brian, try to behave.”

“Is there something the matter Granddaddy?”

“No Taylor there’s nothing wrong, now that we’ve eaten breakfast why don’t you go to your room and get dressed for your big 

day. Your Papa thinks that your blue suit with your white dress shirt and the blue silk tie would be the best choice for 

your graduation and the reception at your grandmothers’ house.

“OK Granddaddy. Papa would you come and help me I seem to be all thumbs today.”

“Sure Taylor but I think it would be best if you keep your suit coat and shirt in a garment bag until after we have lunch 

with your grandmothers. You can change in the bathroom at the restaurant before we head to the school.”

“Sounds like a plan to me Papa but won’t I look foolish eating at a fancy restaurant without a shirt?”

“Gus’ Sonnyboy don’t try pulling your Papa’s chain. What're your plans for after the reception?”

“I don’t know Granddaddy, a couple of the guys talked about having an orgy, can we use the backyard?”

“Brian, close your mouth before you catch a fly. Taylor that was very well done. I once embarrassed your father to no end 

with this advice but I’m going to give it you anyway. Don’t do anything stupid tonight, you aren’t ready to be a father in 

nine months.”

“Papa!! You don’t have to worry about that and if I have sex tonight it'll probably be of the Kinney-Taylor variety anyway.”

“I didn’t know you are ready to settle down with the love of your life for the rest of your life Taylor.”

“Papa you can’t pull my chain, I meant hot and earthy gay sex.”

“I know Taylor but I had to try. Brian you can start breathing again.”

“Papa it’s still amazing how much of a prude Granddaddy can be considering the sex life you two still have at your ages.”

“Taylor do you want your Granddaddy to have a stroke?”

“Justin!”

“He’s back with us Taylor. I guess we better get moving and get you dressed so that we aren’t late meeting up with your 

grandmothers.”

***

“Taylor you look amazingly handsome today. Your parents would be so proud of you.”

“Thank you Grandma Mel. I wish that they could be here today, I still miss them so much.”

“You know that they're always with you Taylor, if only in your heart.”

“I know Grandma Lindsay but I still wish that they were here with us. Of course I’ve been grateful that the four of you were 

here for me after, well you know. I’ve always wondered how Dad would've handled my bringing Jonathon home and introducing 

him as my date for Homecoming. Granddaddy almost exploded with joy when I brought a boy home as my date. Then he almost 

turned inside out when I brought Samantha to the Fourth of July picnic after Jonathan and I broke up.”

“Taylor Kinney Peterson-Marcus, I did no such things. I was just happy that you were happy. Why are the four of you looking 

at me like that? You can all stuff those shit eating grins where the sun doesn’t shine. 

OK OK I was thrilled at the idea that my grandson was following in my footsteps and yes it was surprising when he brought a 

girl to the picnic after dating a boy for 8 months. All I want is for you to be happy Taylor whether it's with a boy or a 

girl or a llama for that matter.”

“A llama? Brian do you have any idea what you just said.”

“Of course I know what I said Sunshine I just panicked with that llama comment. I’m sure Taylor would be much more happy 

with a two humped camel.”

“I think Granddaddy that I would probably be happier with a one humped camel.”

“God it's getting deep in here.”

“Leave it to you Mel to bring us back to reality.”

“I love you too Brian. God I never thought that I would say that let alone mean it.”

“I know Mel, me too. You have to admit that this adorable twink has made our lives so much better than they would've been if 

I hadn’t never fallen under his sway.”

“I would agree with that Brian 100 percent.”

“Justin aren’t you a little old to be blushing like a new bride?”

“Well Linds I might be too old for blushing like a bride but I still get to go home with the best groom in the country every 

day.”

“Wow Granddaddy I didn’t know that you could blush as red as Papa.”

“Can’t we just order lunch and quit trying to embarrass each other?”

***

“Hi guys, Brian I must say you are looking exceptionally well for a man of your age. I can remember when you thought turning 

30 was a death sentence and here you are over 70 and looking as tasty as you did back then. What’s your secret?”

“Well Emmett I’ve gotten at least one dose, if not more, almost every day, of Taylor’s Famous Youth Serum. It's a miraculous 

product and I would recommend it to you except that I’ve got the world wide rights to the product and I have no intention of 

sharing it with anyone.”

“Justin why're you turning red, Brian's the one bragging. Oh my God you two aren’t still having sex every day?”

“Does that surprise you Mel?”

“While I know it shouldn’t, it does.”

“Well Mel while we aren’t as active as we used to be, in our misspent youth, we still get hard for each other. In fact 

Sunshine has promised me a stellar night of passion since we had to forgo this morning’s wake up sex in order to get Taylor 

ready for his big day.”

“I’m sorry ladies for bringing up the subject in the first place.”

“There's no reason to be sorry about a natural event. If the two of them ever stop having sex then that will be of epic 

proportions and the world will probably stop spinning on its axis.”

“That sounds good to me Lindsay. Justin the world depends on our sex life continuing for the foreseeable future.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Brian but the ceremony is about to start.”

***

Backyard of the Peterson-Marcus home

“I want to thank everyone for coming to my graduation and this reception. I wish Mom and Dad could’ve been here but that 

wasn’t destined to be. Enjoy the cake and ice cream and listen to Granddaddy’s stories with a grain of salt.”

“Taylor Kinney Peterson-Marcus you may be a High School graduate but I can still put you across my knees.”

“Papa you better take Granddaddy home and give him some loving, he doesn’t usually take the first lure thrown in his 

direction.”

“You have to admit Brian he got you very easily.”

“I’m feeling my age since I didn’t get my dose of Taylor’s Famous Youth Serum this morning.”

“Brian I’ll take care of that tonight at home like I promised but you have to behave until then.”

“I always behave.”

“Why're all of you looking at me like that?”

“Do you really want an answer Granddaddy?”

“What's that supposed to mean Gus’ Sonnyboy?”

“Like you don’t know.”

“I had to try Taylor, I had to try. You do know how proud we are of you don’t you Taylor?”

“Yes Granddaddy I know. I’m kind of glad I didn’t finish any better in the class rankings.”

“Why do you say that Taylor?”

“Well Grandma Jenn only the top four had to give a speech and since I finished #5 I didn’t have to speak in front of 

everyone.”

“Since when are you worried about speaking in front of a crowd?”

“I don’t mind speaking in front of a crowd but if I had then I would've lost two more family members.”

“What the hell are you trying to say Taylor?”

“Well if I’d given a speech then Granddaddy and Papa would’ve swollen up so much with pride that they would've blown away in 

the wind like a couple of helium balloons.”

“Justin I think someone is angling for a spanking even if he is 6 foot 8. I’ll let you chase him and I’ll cut him off at the 

pass.”

“Now Brian we can’t punish the boy for speaking the truth.”

“I suppose if you put it that way I have to agree. Why didn‘t you finish in the top 4 you got A‘s in every class you ever 

took as far as I remember?”

I got a couple of B pluses in my freshman year the first nine weeks and that was the separating factor when the school 

figured out the class rankings.”

“That would have been, well we all know, how can they punish your for that?”

“They didn’t punish me Granddaddy that's just how the system works. Life isn’t fair so we have to live with it besides 

finishing 5th instead of 1st made no difference in the colleges I was accepted at. I suppose I should mingle with our 

guests. If I don’t see you guys before I meet up with gang you do know how much I love you.”

“Yes Taylor we know how much you love us but be careful tonight. Don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.”

“Well Papa you don’t have to worry, I can’t get anyone pregnant since I’ve had the shot. I can’t get any STDs since I’ve 

updated all of my vaccinations and since we aren’t planning on driving anywhere we’re probably safe from car accidents.”

“Well be careful anyway shots have been known to fail.”

“Don’t worry so much Papa; I love Granddaddy too much to make him a great grandfather before he is ready to admit to being 

50\. Plus I don't think Henry or Pablo can get pregnant no matter how many times I try.”

“Get along you little scamp before I really do spank your bottom.”

“Papa I left a gift for you and Granddaddy in the car, try to use it responsibly.”

“Why would he give us a gift on his graduation day?”

“He's his father’s son Brian. It still amazes me the progress modern medicine has made in the last few years.”

“Life goes on Sunshine. Why don’t we go see what Gus’ Sonnyboy got us?”

“Goodbye Mel, Lindsay, we had a good time.”

“Well Brian have a good time with Taylor’s gift.”

“You know about that?”

“Of course but then we already opened our envelope and so we know what it is. I‘m sure you'll appreciate it as much as we 

do.”

“Brian why don’t we go find out what the gift is.”

“Sunshine you always were impatient about opening gifts. - - - - Justin you know I find your tongue very attractive butyou're 

a bit old to be sticking it out at me in public.”

***

 

“The little shit.”

“Well what is it Sunshine, don’t keep me in suspense.”

“Look at it for yourself.”

“Why would he get us a gift certificate for a night at the Hilton?”

“Look again Brian it's more than just a night at the Hilton.”

“The little shit. What the hell, Justin will you spend the night with me in the Honeymoon suite?”

“Have I ever said no to you when it really mattered?

***

“Brian that was a wonderful night we’ll have to thank Taylor. As long as we've been together and as often as we've had sex 

who would’ve thought that it would be so special in the Honeymoon suite?”

“I don’t know Justin, I’ve found that having sex with you anywhere is special and I never want to even think about not having 

you in my life. That being said I had a great time last night as well. I hope that Gus’ Sonnyboy had a good time last night 

as well. Just think in a few months he'll be in State College and we'll have the house to ourselves again.”

“How can he be old enough to be going to college, Gus was just a little boy the other day.”

“Whether we like it or not time is marching along but as long as you're with me I can deal with the passage of time. I love 

you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor with all of my heart.”

“I love you too Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor and you don’t have to worry I’ll always be by your side.”

“Then the two of us need to find somewhere to eat since I’m sure that the twink in my life is as hungry as I am. Shall we 

walk side by side or take the car?”

“Let’s walk, I’m always happy to walk side by side hand in hand with my old man.”

 

***

 

“Granddaddy it’s time you get up, we have a lot of things to do before we go to the school for my graduation.”

“FUCK, God Damn it to hell Sunshine, NOT AGAIN.”


	3. The Gus Chronicles(After years)

MAY 25 2051

 

“Debra.”

“Yes Tay.”

“I started packing up Granddaddy’s belongings and I found a diary. I never knew that he kept a diary and it surprises me since he always preached living in the present since there was nothing we could do about the past and that the future would bring whatever it was going to bring.”

“Tay your grandfather was a complicated man. I’m sure that he would want you to read the diary or he wouldn’t have left it where you could find it. He knew that his time was short but he had time to make all of the arrangements that he needed to make. Why else did he leave word that he wanted to be wearing his Tux and that silk scarf, your Dad gave him, when he was cremated just like your Papa was cremated wearing his Tux and silk scarf. I’m glad I got to know him and I wish that I had known your Dad and Papa but that wasn’t meant to be. So read what he left for you to read. Tay I’m sure that Brian, wherever he's now, is thrilled that you mixed his ashes with those of Justin. I didn’t meet Brian until Justin had been gone over 6 years but it was very obvious that he still loved him with all of his heart. So now, thanks to you, the two will be together for all of eternity. I’m glad that he got to know the boys and even though they're too young to remember him on their own we'll have to keep his memory alive for them. Read his diary so that you'll be able keep his memory alive for yourself.

 

September 8 2041

 

Justin I can’t believe that it's been a year since the horrible day that I lost you and Sonnyboy. I find it hard to believe that I’ve managed to live without you and Sonnyboy in my life. But you were right; I have to be here for Taylor. I probably wouldn’t have made it through the last year without that boy. 

Why were we blessed with such wonderful children? Gus was always so mature for his age and his little boy is just as mature if not more so. Actually Taylor isn’t a little boy, he is 15, almost 16, now and believe it or not he is taller than I am.   
Unlike Gus with his love for football; Taylor's going to be a basketball player, another sport I have to learn to like. 

He quit the football team last year when, well you know. I made him try out for the basketball team when that season started; after all we had to get on with our lives, even if for a while none of us really wanted to. He started for the Freshman team last year and will probably make the varsity squad this year. 

As you know I had a hard time dealing with my loss but the entire family was here for Taylor and me. I don’t think that we spent an evening alone for the first month and very few nights. Someone was here for supper or to spend the night, I suppose that Melanie and Lindsay were the schedulers since it was too organized to have been just by chance. 

Mikey moved in on the 1st of October and after that we had fewer guests but it didn’t die down to normal levels until March. I guess the munchers, which I never ever say in front of Taylor since I don’t want to have to write something 500 times again, decided that I'd gotten my act back together. 

I still miss you so much that I can hardly bear it but I keep it inside, except at night, for Taylor’s sake. 

Speaking of Taylor, he's been great, I know that he hurts from losing you and Gus but he keeps up a good face in front of everyone. 

While he did quit football he found out that he enjoys basketball more than football anyway. 

He's also an excellent student, straight As all year. 

I went back to work fulltime since I couldn’t let the business go. I found that I hadn’t lost my touch and we had a banner year. 

Taylor is thinking that he'll go into the business but I’ve told him that he's way too young to worry about that yet and that he can’t feel obligated if he decides he doesn’t like advertising. 

I’m glad that Gus gave Taylor “The Talk” since I don’t think I could go through that again. As far as I can tell though he hasn’t actually started thinking about girls in that way yet. He still only goes out in group activities but he's been here for me whenever there's been the slightest chance that I would need to have someone with me. Anytime that I would especially miss you, holidays and our various anniversaries, it's amazing how many anniversaries you and I have. 

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 28th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2042

Sunshine I still think about you every single day. 

Life goes on and everyone in the family is well. 

The business is still doing well though I’ve finally learned how to delegate some. 

Taylor not only made the varsity basketball squad as a sophomore he actually started more than half of the games. 

Justin I know that I'm getting old but it's amazing how much society has changed since I was Taylor’s age. Can you believe that Taylor’s first schoolboy romance was with another boy? Yes, a boy, and they didn’t even try to hide it from anyone.   
Jonathon was a senior and asked Taylor to the Homecoming Dance. When Taylor told me I almost fainted, not that Brian Kinney faints, he was so happy to be asked though I think it was more that it was a senior than Jonathon himself. 

Here I thought I was lucky to not have to go through that Birds and Bees debacle again and I ended up having to give my grandson the gay version. It really surprised me how embarrassed Taylor got, but from what he said it wasn’t so much for him but that he figured out what it meant about you and me. 

Taylor and Jonathon dated through the entire year, I’m reasonably sure that they didn’t do anything more than kiss and heavy petting. But once Jonathon graduated last May the relationship did what most relationships between the college bound and the still in High School do and ended a couple of weeks after Jonathon’s graduation. 

Taylor surprised the hell out of me by bringing home his latest love on the Fourth of July, Samantha. So then I had to gird my loins and give him a refresher course on the straight Birds and Bees talk. 

Michael almost split a gut trying not to laugh when I told him about the talk. Then Melanie and Lindsay had a lot of fun when they told me that Taylor'd asked them to take him to the doctor and get the male birth control injection. So here I have to go through the pain of telling him how not to get a girl pregnant and he'd already taken care of it. 

Of course the relationship with Samantha didn’t last past the start Taylor’s junior year two weeks ago. 

From hints the brat's given me, he's still virgin in every possible way, except for mutual masturbation, but not to count on that lasting much longer. 

Taylor'll be a starter for the basketball team, from the start of the season, this year. 

He's finally stopped growing; I hope anyway, 6 foot 8 is plenty tall in my opinion. 

What am I saying Justin, you know that I would've preferred if the boy had stayed just shorter than me like his Dad did, the horror of Brian Kinney having to look up at his grandson is just so wrong. Just kidding Sunshine.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 29th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2043

Justin I still think of you but maybe not every day. I’m sure you know but Ted passed on this past year. Who would've thought that Theodore Schmidt would die in a skiing accident? Who would've thought that bland Ted would even jump to Colorado, at 75, let alone learn how to ski? They told us that he died immediately and probably wasn’t in pain, well other than the terror of knowing that you're going to run into a tree at some ridiculous rate of speed. 

Emmett took Ted’s death very hard but that was expected. 

Taylor was 2nd team all Pennsylvania as Junior; he should be all state as a senior. He probably will be offered a basketball scholarship from most of the schools in the state but he says he is only interested in going to Penn State whether they offer him a scholarship or not. He is going to follow in his Dad’s and my footsteps. I tried to convince him that he should do whatever is best for him not to follow after Gus and me but he says that Penn State is what he wants and that's what he is going to do. 

He also decided that he was too young for a serious relationship so he dated a lot of different people this last year. Seemed like he never saw anyone for more than a week or two. 

I’ve decided that he must be bi since he dated boys and girls almost evenly. I still have problems believing that High School boys can openly date and no one thinks twice about it. Maybe our famous dance had some good repercussions. I guess I really am getting old.   
I still have problems believing that AIDS is a thing of the past, what with the development of the inoculation to prevent getting infected with the virus. 

Then you add in the idea of a male birth control injection. Taylor's convinced me that it isn’t permanent and that given a 6-month withdrawal from the injections he can have as many children as he wants.

The brat still hints that he's virgin. I don’t know if he gives me these hints to make me feel better or just to yank my chain. 

Taylor's such a mix of you and Gus it's scary sometimes. 

Everyone's well; your mother seems to get stronger every year. 

Our namesake is following in your artistic footsteps. Tommy sent me a picture that little Justin drew for me, I’m 72-years-old and I couldn’t draw a picture as well as this 2-year-old did. It was of me and two angels, in crayon, but it's a beautiful picture.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 30th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2044

Sunshine I still miss holding you in my arms. 

Taylor graduated, this past June, number 5 in a class of 500; he was all state in basketball. Penn State asked him to walk on since they found out that he was going there regardless of scholarship offers and that he would have no problem paying for his education. 

The company is doing better and better every year so money will never be a problem for Taylor. 

He moved to State College two weeks ago. It certainly was a better start of his college career than Gus had. Sorry to remind you of that horrible time in our lives. The house is so empty without Taylor here but Michael and I are making the best of it. Don't worry your pretty blond head there is nothing going on between us. I'm still not interested in him that way and he doesn't care about sex at all anymore. 

I know for a fact that our grandson isn’t a virgin anymore. He felt obligated to tell me the day after he popped his cherries. He bragged on how many times he topped his boyfriend, at the time, that first time then he turned right around and bragged on how many times the boy topped him that same night. I think he might have been exaggerating a bit though; even at our best we didn’t manage 10 times in one night. 

Then two weeks later he told me how much he had enjoyed having sex with his girlfriend, at the time, I told him that I was happy for him but I really didn’t need to hear of all of his sexual exploits. He just gave me a sunshine smile. 

While he has been with a fair number of boys and girls since then he always considers them a boy or girl friend not some casual trick. 

Then this past Memorial Day he tried to set me up with a date. I think I hurt his feelings when I absolutely refused to even consider dating. He just didn’t buy my argument that Brian Kinney doesn’t do dates. He even offered to double date with me if that would make it easier for me. 

I’m just not ready for that Sunshine, I know you would say I’m being silly, but I still miss you too much to even think about someone else. 

Little Justin sent me another picture, this time I was petting a horse, I think someone has been telling stories.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 31st.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2045

Well Sunshine two more of the gang have joined you wherever it is that you're at now. Melanie died of a heart attack while she was working in her garden. Why she was working in the garden, in February in Pittsburgh, I don’t know but that's what happened. Lindsay found her several hours after Mel had died and she just went to her room and refused to come out. Sounds a lot like me don’t you think? The next morning we found Lindsay had died during the night. I told Taylor that she died of a broken heart, which was true, she just sped things along by taking an overdose of one her prescription medicines. I’ve kept that from the family though so you can’t tell anyone. 

Taylor decided to have the two buried in the same casket, I’m sure that Mel and Linds were very happy with that decision. 

Taylor continued dating a lot of people though I think he might be thinking that it's time to start making more long-term relationships. 

I keep telling him not to get in any hurry. He keeps reminding me of the stories about the twink that wouldn’t go away. I’ll still think someone is telling stories. 

He still alternates between boys and girls. He doesn’t tell me all the details anymore though. 

He got through his freshman year with a 4.0 GPA but he quit the basketball team when he found out that the coach had no intention of playing him; just got him to walk on so that he wouldn‘t go to any other school. I guess it was good for him to learn that you can’t trust people unconditionally. I considered using my clout to get the coach fired for hurting Gus' Sonnyboy but Taylor convinced me that he didn't care enough about the issue for me to wasted my time and energy on it. 

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 32nd.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2046

 

Justin I love you still. Michael had a stroke and died on April 1. Only Mikey would die on April Fool’s Day. I still miss him, we were best friends for 61 years, and I still miss him. As much as he aggravated me at times he was always there for me when I needed him. 

Taylor dropped everything when he heard about Mikey and came home to help me get Michael buried and to provide me with all of the comfort I needed to get through losing my best friend. 

Taylor's still doing well at school and still playing the field though this past year he spent several months dating one boy, he even brought him home to Pittsburgh a couple of times. 

Little Justin, along with Tommy and Joyce, spent the 4th of July holiday visiting Pittsburgh. While they were here JB, as he said he likes to be called now, drew my portrait. I almost burst out in laughter when he told me that. He told me that he prefers to use pencil now just like his Uncle Justin did. 

I gave him one of the drawings you did of me, don’t worry it wasn’t one of the nudes. Even Brian Kinney doesn’t give a 5-year-old a nude portrait of himself. 

Your mother had a bad spell and we were worried about her but she rallied and is in better health than she has been in years. She's 86 now though she doesn’t look a day over 70.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 33rd.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2047

I love you Justin. Another year has passed; they go by faster and faster every year. 

Taylor's met his life partner, which is what he told me when he introduced her to me at Christmas. She's a wonderful young lady by the name of Debra Maloney; she's exactly 1 day younger than Taylor. 

Taylor told me that once they started dating he had no doubts that she was the one. He remembered how you used to tell him how you knew that I was the one for you from the first minute you saw me. 

He also told me that he had found that the boys he'd dated had wanted more from the relationship than he wanted to give while the girls didn’t want as much from the relationship as he wanted from them. Debra and Taylor want each other. 

They'll wait until after they graduate to get married but they've already set up house together in State College. 

Sunshine I don’t know how to tell you this but Taylor finally talked me into going on a date. Lucas is a professor Emeritus at Penn State. Taylor had him for one of his classes. 

It turned out that Lucas and I'd gone to Penn State at the same time all of those years ago, I was a year ahead of Lucas and we were in completely different majors, and colleges for that matter, so we probably never met back then. He's a nice enough guy and we still see each other on occasion but he's no Sunshine and I really have no desire to have sex anymore. Who would've ever thought that Brian Kinney-Taylor would have no desire for sex? I'm 76 after all. 

It sometimes amazes me how much I feared aging and now that I’m old it doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I think that the Sunshine in my life might've had something to with that change in my life view.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 34th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2048

 

Sunshine, Taylor and Debra graduated from Penn State in May and started work at the Taylor-Kinney Ad Agency in June. I’ve been giving Taylor a fast course in how to run a family business because I find that I’m getting tired and I’m ready to retire for good. 

Your mother died, in July, in her sleep. JB drew a family portrait, from various pictures, of the entire family and gave it to me after Jennifer’s funeral. He's going to be as good an artist as his Great Uncle, I look at your face in the portrait and it's like you're in the room with me. 

Of course this year he isn’t going by JB. When he brought me the portrait I called him JB but he interrupted me and said “I’m going by Bri this year Uncle Brian.” You Taylors know how to make me feel wonderful without even trying.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 35th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2049

 

Justin my love another year has gone by. Taylor and Debra were married last December on Gus and Katherine’s anniversary. Taylor said it was Debra’s idea. It was a wonderful day and I was very honored when Taylor asked me to be his best man. Bri was totally thrilled that Taylor asked him to be the head groomsman. 

Bri’s wedding gift to the happy couple was a picture of you and me under a lamp post and Gus and Katherine dancing at his Prom. I really need to know who has been telling that boy stories. 

My wedding gift was to retire from the business. Debra and Taylor have taken the company to new heights of prosperity. 

I went on my first vacation since, well you know, with Lucas and we actually had a great time touring Europe for two months. We actually did more than kiss, which is the first time I’ve done anything like that since, well you know. 

By the way Sunshine we're going to be great-grandfathers in the not too distant future. Debra is due in late January; Taylor is walking on air one minute and scared to death the next. He'll be a great father, just like you and Gus were. I was OK as a father, I guess, but I was great as a Granddaddy. 

I’ll be with you soon Sunshine I can feel it in my bones.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 36th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

January 15 2050

 

Justin, my beloved Sunshine, on the occasion of your 67th birthday I’m pleased to announce the birth of your great grandsons Michael Gus, Brian Taylor, and Justin Kinney. Babies and mother are doing well. 

Taylor's beside himself with worries about his adequacy as a father. He's never been so much like his father as he has been the last couple of days. 

The babies were born a week early just so that they could share your birthday, Taylors are always so thoughtful to us Kinneys. With the advances in medical care, multiple births almost always go to term, unlike when we were young.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

September 8 2050

Justin my love I'll be in your arms soon enough, my bones tell me this. 

The babies are almost 8 months old. Little Mikey has started walking. Little Justin talks up a storm; sound familiar, even if he's the only one who knows what he's saying most of the time. Little Brian just sits there and smirks while everyone, including his brothers, does his every wish, sound familiar? 

Emmett died last November, his flame finally extinguished. 

I’m the last one of the gang left. 

Sunshine I've missed you every day since, well you know. I've also enjoyed every day since, well you know, being here for Taylor and now his family. 

I hope you're planning a big party for when I join you and the gang.

 

I love you Justin Craig Kinney-Taylor and I always will. Happy 37th.

Brian Shawn Kinney-Taylor

 

“Taylor it's amazing how much your Granddaddy loved your Papa.”

“He loved everyone in his life, even if he had problems actually saying so. While I’m glad he is back in Papa’s arms I wish that he could have been here longer for the boys.”

“Well we'll just have to do everything possible to keep him in their memories. What do you think of Bri’s latest picture that came in the mail today?”

“Granddaddy was right that boy is a wonderful artist at 10 and he's only going to get better. It's a wonderful picture, Granddaddy turning into an angel, he would be the first to be amused by that thought, and flying up into the sky to join with a whole family of angels waiting for him.”


End file.
